<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Trash_tbh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301474">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_tbh/pseuds/Trash_tbh'>Trash_tbh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, OT4, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_tbh/pseuds/Trash_tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work all Logan Sanders wants to do is relax at home. Luckily for him he gets to do just that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, I hope its good. Constructive criticism would be great! Keyword there is constructive 😗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Logan opened the door to his and his boyfriends shared apartment, he heard what sounded like two of his boyfriends singing though he couldn't make out what. He took his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen. As he stopped in the door way what he saw made him smile. Patton and Roman were singing "A whole new world" from Aladdin, while Virgil sat on the counter watching and eating cookies. </p><p>Logan cleared his throat to announce his arrival "Having fun my dears?" At the noise all 3 of them swung their heads towards him. Romans and Patton posed with patton's hands on Romans chest and Romans around his waist. </p><p>"Berry!" Patton shouted as he broke away from Roman and ran towards the taller male. He tackled Logan in a hug and Logan buried his face in Patton's curls smiling to himself. </p><p>"Hey, I want a hug too!" Pouted Roman after Patton's hug lasted a bit too long. They broke away and Logan made his way over to the pouting boy. </p><p>"Hello love, how was your day?" He asked hugging him then kissing both his cheeks. </p><p>The other man blushed then smiled and replied "It was really good! I went to Ree's and Janus's to see the new snake they got." </p><p>"Oh I'll have to ask them to send me a picture" he responded "Now if you'll excuse me I have another boyfriend to greet" he said with a kiss to the tip of Romans nose. He walked over to Virgil still sitting on the counter.</p><p>"Hey nerd" was the first thing out of Virgil's mouth when he walked over to him</p><p>"Hello stormcloud" he said "did you have a good day?" </p><p>"Work was okay" he shrugged "But Patton and I made cookies so that made it even better." He held out the plate of cookies as an offering and Logan took one then kissed his forehead.</p><p>After taking a bite he glanced at Patton "New recipe?" he asked. Patton nodded clearly happy he could tell."Well I like it very much dearheart" he said causing the man to smile and thank him</p><p>He moved to sit at the kitchen table and finished his cookie while watching Roman and Virgil bicker over which Percy Jackson character is the strongest. He turned to Patton to ask if he needed help with dinner and at the others assurance that he had it handled he grabbed his new book out of his work bag. As he let the background noise of Roman and Virgils bickering now with Patton's occasional added opinion wash over him he smiled to himself. He was so glad to be home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>